Shadows of the Knight
Shadows of the Knight is a Chessgame of the gods fanfiction by RealityDowngrade. The story follows the events of Rumor (alias), a human college student after he somewhat foolishly agreed to be sent to Equestria by the moon goddess Selûne (se-loo-nay). The fanfiction revolves around Rumor adjusting to life in Equestria while trying to balance himself to a world of magic. Main Theme: Goodnight by The Birthday Massacre canon status: Canon Characters Main Rumor (protagonist/shade) Side *Caligo (sentient white mask: attached to protagonist) *Somnium (captured emotivore) *Sprocket (earth pony: friend) *Twister (pegasus: friend(away)) *Dyna Mite (pegasus: unlabeled) Summary Rumor has previously worked as a servant at Canterlot Castle, befriending a maid, a pegasus named Twister, but left upon the capturing of Somnium (a fragment of the emotivore that caused Princess Luna to turn into Nightmare Moon) who refused to remain in the same place as Luna. Upon wandering where he might then go he stumbled upon the monster hunter, pegasus brothers, Crash and Burn, of whom turned to be vile tricksters who planed to use Rumor as their guided attack dog to fame, until Rumor found out, and in doing so lost control of his emotions and ended up severly damaging both brothers. Taking leave of Canterlot for good Rumor boarded a train for Bitsburg, in hopes to find a job and use his powers for good, and now currently resides in the home of the scientist Sprocket whom befriended him on the train. His induction into the police force was met with mixed grattitude as Rumor quickly threw himself into his work, and isolating himself from his coworkers. This ferver was due, in part, to his saving Sprocket from a group of thugs that sought to rape her not but a few minutes from arriving into Bitsburg. Their demise, along with Rumor's cloak, which gave him protection from the sun's power stealing rays and ability to harden darkness, pushed him to try harder lest his feelings of inadequacy consume him. This, along with the increased leeching of his mind by the mask Caligo, increased his tunnel vision grew to near blindness as he experienced multiple near-death run-ins with the Tartarusfire Club's top physical muscle of Cat. Engorged off of the captured power of the emotivore Somnium, as well as the reawakening from Sprocket's liquid crystal healing chamber, Caligo took his last opportunity to overcome Rumor unwillingly and set into motion the detonation of the police station, and those inside it, to send Rumor into a complete frenzy and willingly give his control over to Caligo, of whom orchestrated his arrival and meeting with more of the Tartarusfire's upper brass. His subsequent subjugation of Rumor has set into motion his plans for peace, and armed with Rumor's long ignored knowledge of the laws of causality within a cartoon world, hislong await plans seem only to be coming into fruition as he sets into motion schemes to weaken those who would be a threat long before they realize their potential. Category:Story Category:All Category:Canon Category:Incomplete